Friends
by TomsBabe136
Summary: First Chapter Up! The One Where No One Is Dressed.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Friends.**

**Ok everyone is 24 but Ginny is 23. Ginny and Ron are not related but I'm not going to make them together cause that's just wrong. They aren't acting like themselves because they're acting like the characters off of Friends.**

**This is for my friend Shizuka. Love you babe!**

* * *

"Ok they got water, orange juice and what looks... like... cider." Ron said taking the glass out of Pansy and Ginny's fridge.

"Taste it." Draco said holding down the Daily Prophet that he'd be reading.

Ron took a sip then placed it back into the fridge, "Yup it's fat, I drank fat!"

"Yeah I know I did that two minutes ago." Draco replied not looking up from his newspaper.

"Hey." Harry said as he walked through in his tux as he was going to give a speech at the museum where he worked.

"Hey Mr. Tux." Draco greeted Harry.

"Why aren't you guys dressed yet?" Noticing that neither Ron nor Draco where ready to go to the museum. Draco was in his blue checked boxers and a baggy long sleeved blue t-shirt. Ron was in a red polo-shirt and faded dark blue jeans.

"We have a half hour." Ron said sitting down on the cream couch.

"No four minutes ago you had a half hour. We have to be out the door at twenty-to-eight." Harry declared as he walked over to them.

"Relax Harry. It only takes us two minutes to get dressed." Ron opened up the bag of nachos and took one out covering it with hummus.

"Well I would feel a whole lot better if you got dressed now." Harry said trying not to complain.

"OK." Both Draco and Ron said not moving from their seats.

Ginny came out of the bathroom and noticed her boyfriend had arrived, "Hey. Oh look at you. All sexy."

"Really?" Harry asked and turned around.

Draco stood up smirking then realized she was talking to Harry and sat back down embarrassed.

"Hi." Ginny said wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Hi." Harry replied placing his hands on her hips.

"How come you didn't come over earlier?" Ginny said softly smiling at her boyfriend.

"Because I'm a stupid, stupid man." Harry whispered pecking her on the lips.

Ron took the fat out of the refrigerator and turned to Harry, "Hey Harry, want some cider?"

"Hm," Harry turned to Ron, "No."

"So let's see you're pretty close, huh? Makes-ups on, Hairs done." Harry said stepping back and looking at Ginny with his hands covering hers. Half of her ginger hair was pulled up and the other half lay down just below her shoulders. She had light blue eyeshadow on and creamy coloured lipstick.

"Yeah, I just have to get dressed." Ginny grinned.

"Yay! And that takes what six or seven minutes?" Hoping the answer would be yes as he didn't want to get impatient with his girlfriend.

"Yeah. Once I find out what I'm wearing." Ginny walked through her bedroom door and shut it.

Harry sighed and turned around.

"Glass of fat?" Ron smiled and held out the glass to his friend who looked at him like he was crazy.

* * *

Harry sat on the creamy couch were Ron had once sat, now he occupied the chair Draco had been sitting. 

Harry was fidgeting with his hands and checking his watch every 5 seconds.

"What's the matter Harry? What are you nervous about your speech?" Ron asked Harry.

Harry laughed nervously, "Nope."

"You wanna hear it?" Harry looked over at Ron.

"Am I in it?" Ron grinned sitting up in the chair.

"Ya Huh," Harry smiled falsely, "Yeah after I thank everyone for giving money to the museum, I sing a song about the wonder that is Ron."

Ron smiled believing what Harry had said.

"Hello." Hermione said as she came through the door. Her hair was tied up in a tidy bun. She wore a yellow dress and a black lace necklace with a sliver star that hung at the bottom.

"Wow." Ron said staring at Hermione.

"Hello, you look great." Harry grinned and walked over to his best friend.

"Thank you, I know though." Hermione smiled and put her bag down.

"You see this? This is a person who is ready to go." Harry took Hermione's hand, "Hermione you, you are my star.

Harry kissed her check and Hermione grinned, "Aw well you're...my lucky penny."

Draco walked out of the bathroom with Pansy's 'Witch Cosmo', "All right, I took the quiz and it turns out I do put career before men."

Draco dropped the magazine on the coffee table and signaled to Ron, "Get up."

"What?" Ron looked at Draco confused.

"You're in my seat." Draco said looking down at Ron.

"How is this you're seat." Ron chuckled.

"Because I was sitting there." Draco replied hoping Ron would get the picture.

"But then you left." Ron pointed out.

"Well it's not like I went to Spain, I went to the bathroom. You knew I was coming back." Draco informed him.

"What's the big deal? Sit somewhere else!" Ron said motioning to the large couch beside Draco.

"The big deal is I was sitting there last! So...it's my seat." Draco said pointing to the chair.

"Well, actually the last place you were sitting was in there so..." Ron pointed to the loo.

Harry stepped in between the argument knowing it could go on for a while and he didn't have a while, "You guys know what? It doesn't matter because you both have to go get dressed before the big vein in my head pops."

"All right Harry I just have to do one thing first, it's not a big deal. Get Up!" Draco yelled at Ron.

"Hi." Pansy walked through the door with 3 shopping bags.

"OOo, Hermione you look great!" Pansy placed her shopping bags on the table.

"All right already." Hermione giggled.

Pansy looked towards Harry, "OOo, are you gonna do magic?"

"That, that's funny. Change." Harry demanded.

"Hang on a second I just got in." Pansy said placing down her purse next to her shopping bags.

"Look I don't care. It starts at eight, we can't be late." Harry informed Pansy.

"He could not, would not, want to wait." Hermione mocked.

"Look our table is in front. My boss is gonna be there. Everyone will see if we arrive after it starts." Harry paced around the kitchen

"Has somebody been drinking my fat?" Pansy questioned holding up the glass of fat.

Ron signaled to Draco to be quiet.

Ginny came out holding a grey fur coat and a black skirt, "Does this look like something a paleontologists girlfriend would were?"

"I don't know. You might be the only one." Hermione looked toward Harry and grinned slyly.

"Gin, did you check the machine?" Pansy asked.

"Uh no." Ginny looked down at her outfit and laughed, "Wait, you know what? This is the outfit that makes my calves look fat. Never mind."

"Well, Ron, I wrote a little song today. It's called 'Get up!'". Draco said with fake enthusiasm.

"Gee you know I wish there was something I could do to help you." Ron said sending a fake sympathetic look to Draco.

"Get Up. Get Up. Get Up. Get Up. Get Up. Get Up. Get Up. Get Up." Draco sang loudly into Ron's face.

"All right, all right. You can have the chair." Ron said frowning.

"Really?" Draco asked, surprised that Ron caved.

Ron pulled up his hand showing that he had his fingers crossed, "Oh my. Would you look at that?" Ron and Harry started laughing.

Pansy walked over to the phone and pressed the button to check her messages, "Hi, it's me. I'm coming over now. Wait what if I'm already there when you're playing this message?" Hermione's voice said through the machine.

"Is that too spooky?" Hermione giggled.

Harry's voice spoke through the answering machine, "Hi, Gin are you there? It's me, pick up. Gin? Gin!"

"What?" Ginny asked running out of her room.

"Never mind." Harry smiled wrapping his arms around her shoulders.

"Hi Gin, it's your sister. Did you ever sleep with Donnie Mazzio because last night he kept shouting: 'Two for Two!'" Gin's sister Amy said in another message.

Harry stared at Ginny, "All right do you want me to get dressed or hear a really long story about the seventh year hayride?"

"Are you only asking him because..." Ron and Draco leaned forward interested to hear the story.

"Pansy, it's Richard. Call me." Pansy's ex-boyfriend said on the lat message. Richard was 20 years older than Pansy and had children. They dated for 5 months and were really in love only Pansy wants children and Richard already has two that are 2 years younger than Pansy so he didn't want anymore especially at his age. Pansy still hadn't gotten over Richard even though they broke up 2 months ago. Three days ago she stopped crying and was finally getting out of the flat.

Everyone stared at her, "Is that message old or new?" Pansy asked them, everyone just stared at each other not knowing how to answer.

"Old or New? Old or New?" Pansy yelled.

Harry walked over to her and placed his hand on her shoulder, "It's old, it's definitely old, didn't you here the double beep?"

"Well what if it's new? We agreed not to talk, he could have something really important to say. Shouldn't I call him back?" Pansy questioned staring at her best friends.

"Honey, you did call him back. Cause it's really old." Draco said trying to convince her not to call Richard.

"Yeah, see Pans, listen. Listen when Cho and I broke up I went through the same thing. And you know what I did?" Harry kissed her forehead in a brotherly way.

"Huh?" Pansy asked staring at him.

"I got dressed. Really, really quickly, okay? Okay?" Harry pushed Pansy into her room and Ginny into hers as the girls were about to embrace, "There we go. There we go."

Draco looked over at Ron, "You know what, okay! Fine don't get up. You just sit right. I just hope you don't mind my hand eight here."

Draco put his hand right up to Ron's face not allowing him to eat the nacho that had hummus all over it and moved it back and fourth, "Oh not touching. Can't get mad. Not touching. Can't get mad. Not touching. Can't get mad."

Ron flicked his hand making the hummus fly over and ruin Hermione's yellow dress, "Oh, my G-d! You rotten boys."

"Sorry Mione, Sorry Mione, Sorry Mione." Draco repeated.

"I am so sorry." Ron apologized placing the hummus on the table but finishing off the rest of the nacho.

"What am I going to do?" Hermione yelled.

"No, no don't rub it," Harry clapped his hands, "What gets out hummus? What gets out hummus?"

Pansy walked out of her room in her skirt and with a silk top that was showing off her black bra at the back, "Pansy! Pansy! You know what gets out hummus?"

Pansy stared at Hermione for 4 seconds, "If it is a new message what is he calling to say?"

"Okay thanks. I'll try that." Hermione replied sarcastically and walked to the bathroom.

"Maybe he called to say your obsessive and crazy." Draco suggested looking at Pansy.

"So should I call him back?" Pansy looked at her three friends.

"No!" the three of them yelled.

Pansy turned around and walked to her room. As she was about to step through she turned back, "No!" The three men shouted once again.

Ginny came rushing out with a black jacket, a blood red thin strap top and a dark red skirt, "Okay do these match?"

"Yes they definitely match." Harry said walking over to her.

"They don' t match." Ron chuckled.

Ginny gave Harry a disappointed look and shook her head walking back into her room.

Harry looked toward Ron and glared at him, "What? They didn't match."

"All right fine we'll both sit in the chair." Draco went over and sat on Ron's lap placing his feet on top of the coffee table.

"I am so comfortable." Draco lied hoping this would get Ron off of the chair.

"Me too. In fact, I think I might be a little to comfortable." Ron laughed as Draco jumped off of him and gave him a disgusted look.

"All right." Draco scoffed.

Harry put his hand on Draco's shoulder, "Okay we have 19 minutes. Draco I want you to go and change and when you come back Ron will go change and he'll have vacated the chair okay?"

"All right. Fine," Draco walked toward the door and yelled, "I'm going. But when I get back it's Chair City. And I'm the guy who's...sitting in a chair!"

"Is this a little too--" Ginny stepped out of her bedroom and noticed Hermione's ruined dress as she walked out of the bathroom, "Mione, what happened?"

"Hummus. I got the hummus." Hermione whined.

"Aw, honey," Ginny walked over to Hermione, "Well we'll find you something. Do you want to wear my black jacket?"

"It won't go with this dress though." Hermione pointed out.

"Oh yeah you're right. We'll find you something, let's just get you out of that." Ginny said.

"No, no, no, no, not out of that. Not out of clothes." Harry protested.

Pansy walked out of her room now earing a cream silky night gown with black tights, "Uh well Pansy can Hermione borrow your green dress."

"I called him." Pansy declared.

"What? No!" Everyone cried out.

"Yes, I got his machine and I left a message. But it's okay, it's okay, it's okay because it was like, a casual breezy message," Pansy tried to convince her friends and herself, "It was breezy. Oh G-d what if it wasn't breezy!"

"Well how could it not be breezy? No because you're in such a breezy place." Hermione said.

"Oh I got it. I will play my message for you guys and you can tell me if its breezy enough." Pansy walked over to the phone.

"But Pansy how are you going to do that?" Ron asked standing up and walking to where Ginny and Harry stood.

"I know the code to his answering machine." Pansy shrugged.

"Okay Pansy I really don't think this is the --- okay you're dialing. You are dialing." Harry turned around and started to pace.

Draco burst through the door with his bow tie undone and his jacket was buttoned half way. Ron stood up straighter as Draco entered. Both looked toward the empty chair and darted toward it. Ron had been closer and jumped on it and laughed as Draco stopped running.

"What's going on?" Draco asked gazing at Pansy who was dialing in the code to Richard's machine.

"Pansy's beeping into Richard's machine." Hermione told him.

"Is she crazy?" Draco raised his eye-brows.

"Like a straw." Hermione smirked, everyone except Pansy stared at her.

"Remember crazy straws." Hermione moved her hands in different motions to make them understand.

Outgoing message: "Hi this is Richard. Please leave a message at the tone."

Machine Voice: "You have two new messages."

"Wow what a cool job. You have two new messages," Ron said trying to speak like the machine, "Please pass the pie." Ron laughed.

Pansy's message: "Hi it's Pansy. I'm just checking in because I got this message from you and I didn't know if it was old or new. So I'm just checking. So let me know or don't whatever. I'm breezy."

Pansy smiled at her friends.

"Hey you can't say you're breezy, that totally negates the breezy." Ron pointed to the machine.

Pansy sighed and went to turn off the phone: "Hola. It's me. Yesterday was really fun. Call me about this weekend okay?"

Everyone gave Pansy a sympathetic glance.

"Now she sounded breezy." Ron motioned to the machine.

* * *

Harry, Pansy, Ginny Hermione and Draco occupied the kitchen area whereas Ron was still seated on the chair. 

"He's seeing someone." Pansy said.

"Pansy you don't know that." Hermione said.

"Well who's voice was that?" Pansy questioned.

"Maybe it was his sisters. Maybe it was his daughter's." Draco stated.

"Michelle. Of course it was Michelle's. Did it sound like Michelle?" Pansy asked Ginny about Richard's only daughter.

"Uh, I cannot remember her." Ginny bit her thumb.

Harry looked out of the window and noticed the rain was drowning the streets, "Great, great. It's starting to rain. That'll make it easier to get a taxi."

"It was Michelle." Pansy grinned, "It was definitely Michelle."

"Ok Mione you go with Pans and try on her green dress. If that doesn't work you can wear my grey silk one." Ginny gasped, "Oh G-d, unless I wear it."

"What? You don't know what you're wearing." A very impatient Harry strolled over to his girlfriend.

"Well honey I'm just trying to look nice for you're big night." Ginny said trying to reason with him.

"Yeah which we have to leave for in exactly twelve minutes." Harry checked his watch.

"All right come on I'll just pick something out for you." Harry walked into her room, "Look there! There! That looks nice,"

"Harry, that's a towel." Ginny exclaimed.

Draco walked over to Ron with his bow tie done up and his jacket buttoned, "Okay you will notice that I am fully dressed. I, in turn, have noticed that you are not. So in the words of A.A. Milne, 'Get out of my chair dill-hole!'"

"Okay." Ron sighed and got out of the chair. He grabbed the cushions and headed towards the door.

"What are you doing?" Draco asked following Ron.

"You said I had to give you the chair you didn't say anything about the cushions." Ron raised an eyebrow.

"The cushions are the essence of the chair." Draco cried out.

"That's right! I'm taking the essence." Ron pointed to himself and walked out of the door.

"Ho oh he'll be back, Ho oh there's nobody in the room." Draco felt like an idiot as he was talking to himself.

Harry walked out of Ginny's room and sat on the couch, "I'm sorry I thought it looked pretty."

Ginny walked over to him with her hands placed firmly on her hips, "Harry that was a Halloween costume. Unless you'd like me to go to this thing as little Bo Peep."

"Look I didn't recognize it without that inflatable sheep." Harry looked down.

"Yeah which by the way Draco, I'd like back one of these days." Ginny said firmly and glared at Draco who's eyes had widened.

Hermione came out of Pansy's room with a dress around her neck that was still on the hanger, "Oh Gin, good. Listen isn't this perfect for me.

Ginny looked at the white dress with peach flowers, "Oh, it's perfect. But not for tonight."

"Of course not for tonight," Hermione grinned and curtsied, "Hi, I'm going to to a benefit."

"Not for tonight! What, what are you doing?" Harry yelled.

"No I'm sorry. We didn't mean it. I love you, I love you." Ginny soothed.

"Breathe." Hermione said as she and Ginny walked into Ginny's room.

Harry walked into the kitchen where Draco was and paced around the table.

"We used them as pillows when we went camping." Harry looked at Draco.

"What?" he asked.

"The sheep." Draco furrowed his eyebrows.

"Hey, what you do on your own time..." Harry out his hands up.

Ron stomped through the door and slammed it shut, "Where's my underwear?"

"Woah, woah. Come on you took his underwear?" Harry looked at Draco.

"He took my essence." Draco sneered at Ron.

"Okay hold on. Ron why can't you just wear the underwear you're wearing now?" Harry asked.

"Cause I'm not wearing any underwear now." Ron said coolly.

"Okay then why do you, have to wear underwear tonight?" Harry inquired.

"It's a rented tux okay? I'm not gonna go commando in another man's fatigues." Ron made a valid point.

Draco glared at Ron, "Well then it looks like somebody's gonna have to give somebody back his cushions."

Ron looked at Draco, "Okay, " he nodded, "You hide my clothes, I'm gonna do the exact opposite to you."

Ron walked to the door and Draco followed him, "What? What are you gonna show me my clothes?"

"Hey opposite...is opposite?" Ron pointed to Draco and left the flat.

"He's got Nothing!" Draco hollered.

Hermione came out of Ginny's room with a large Christmas ribbon covering the hummus stain, "Okay, I'm ready."

Draco and Harry made a face as they saw what Hermione was wearing and as she looked up they smiled and nodded their approval.

"Ginny didn't have anything I liked so, but she had this ribbon and I thought fine I'll be political." Hermione shrugged fixing the ribbon.

"What are you supporting?" Draco asked raising his eyebrows.

"Duh Christmas." Hermione laughed.

"Okay hey, that's fine okay with me. Two down and I have exactly 12 min --- what?" Harry hit his watch, "My watch stopped. My watch. Okay see the dinosaur tail isn't going around anymore. What time is it?" Harry picked up Draco's left wrist and looked at the time, "It's seven thirty-three. I have seven minutes. I have seven minutes!"

Ginny rushed out with a short dark blue dress that came above her knees and a black cardigan over her shoulders, "Ok Mione quick which shoes should I wear the black or the purple?"

"Just just just pick one." Harry sat on top of the coffee table and massaged his temples.

"Oh okay. The black but oh do you have black with like little strappies?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah but they usually go better with trousers," Ginny gasped, "Maybe I should wear trousers."

"Yeah trousers. What an idea! Or better yet go how about you go without any trousers. Look I don't know what you're trying to do to me but just get your arse in there and pick out any shoes that fit your feet, "Harry stood up and grabbed the shoes from Ginny's hands and threw them behind her into her room, "Okay no, no, I don't care if they match. I don't care if they make your calves or your knees or your earlobes look fat."

"But I --" Ginny started.

"No, no. no just do it. Go in there, pick something out so we can go." Harry snapped at her.

"All right." Ginny said calmly.

"Thank you!" Harry exclaimed.

Pansy sprinted to the phone, "Okay, I've gotta call Michelle, I've gotta see if that was her voice."

"It was. It was her voice." Harry replied.

"Pansy, I think you've gone over to the bad place." Draco leaned toward her squinting his eyes.

Pansy dialed the number and pressed speaker. "Hola? Hello? Hello?"

Pansy sighed and hung up, "Okay that was her right?"

"Definitely. Yeah." The three nodded.

"So there you go. Phew we're out of the woods. I think I'll get dressed now." Pansy smiled and headed of to her room.

The phone rang and Hermione answered it, "Hello Pansy and Ginny's. Yeah just a sec, can I ask who's calling? Oh, oo it's Michelle oo. She must have that caller ID you should get that."

Pansy walked over and took the phone, "Uh Michelle? Yeah, that was me. I dialed you're number by mistake."

"Just try to be --- ow." Harry interrupted but Pansy pinched him on the elbow.

"Yeah we were a great couple," Pansy smiled, "I know, I really miss him. Well you know how it is it's just that..."

Pansy walked around with Harry hot at her heels.

"You know what's weird?" Draco asked Hermione, while sitting on the chair he had been fighting for with Ron, "Donald Duck never wore trousers. But whenever he's getting out of the shower he always puts a towel around his waist," Draco laughed, "I mean what is that about?"

"Michelle!" Pansy exclaimed walking away from the window trying to get away from Harry, but he just followed her, "I only beeped in so I could her my own message. I mean, that's allowed. Yah Huh. I mean look, I would really appreciate it if you wouldn't tell your Dad about---"

"What do you mean you don't feel comfortable. We're friends!" Pansy tried convincing Michelle not to tell Richard, all Pansy heard after that was the dialing tone, "That bitch always hated me. I'm calling her back."

Harry took the phone from her hands, "No, no, no. Tick, tick, tick, tick,tick."

"Okay fine!" Pansy sprinted into her room.

"She's got a phone in there right?" Draco asked Hermione.

Harry gave them a look.

"Okay we're on it, we're on it." Draco jumped over the chair and Hermione ran after Pansy.

Ginny walked out of her room with a grey sweatshirt and blue pajama pants.

Harry looked at her as she sat at the kitchen table, "I know it said black tie optional but this, this may be pushing it a little."

"I'm not gonna go." Ginny said looking up at him.

Harry sat down, "You're not gonna go?"

"No I think I'm gonna catch up on my correspondence."Ginny opened her book and flipped through the A's section.

"How, how can you not be going?" Harry asked.

"I'm not gonna go, so I think that will accomplish the not going." Ginny grinned falsely.

"Um you know just out of curiosity---"

"Well ever since I was humiliated and yelled at in front of my friends. I'm just, I don't know, not in a museum benefity kind of mood." Ginny scowled.

"Right, right okay, okay. G-d I'm sorry." Harry apologized, "I'm sorry I yelled."

"That's fine." Ginny said acting as though it didn't bother her.

"No but you're mad." Harry pointed out smiling uncomfortably.

"I'm not mad I'm just not going." Ginny corrected him.

"You're not going? Okay, you know I have to go right?" Ginny nodded and smiled, "So is it gonna be like, I'm abandoning you while you're upset?"

"No." Ginny shook her head.

"No, because you're not upset." Harry said.

"Right."Ginny agreed.

"About the yelling." Harry said not knowing he was making it worse for himself.

"Right and humiliating." Ginny nodded her head.

"Well of course, the humiliating. So, so we, we're okay. We're good?" Harry questioned.

"Right." Ginny smiled not looking up from what she was writing.

"Okay. Honey?" Harry stood up.

"Yes Harry?" Ginny turned to look at him.

"I love you." Harry leaned it to kiss her but Ginny just nodded her head and turned away making Harry kiss her cheek.

"Get away from the phone!" Hermione's yell was heard from inside Pansy's room.

Hermione walked out wrapping the cord around the broken phone, "She's just getting dressed now."

Draco came out with huge eyes, "Is it wrong that I was totally aroused by that?"

Right then Ron waked in wearing all of Draco's clothes, "Okay buddy boy here it is. You hide my clothes, I'm wearing everything you own!" Ron motioned to the clothes.

"Oh my G-d. That is so not the opposite of taking somebody's underwear!" Draco yelled and gave Ron a disgusted look.

"Look at me! I'm Draco. Could I be wearing anymore clothes?" Ron mocked, "Maybe if I wasn't going, commando."

"AaaaaahAhhhhh." Draco cried out stepping forward.

"Yeah, whew I'll tell ya it's hot with all this stuff on. I better not do any lunges." As Ron was doing his lunges Harry walked over to them.

"Okay, okay, enough. Enough with the lunging. No, I'm sick of this. I've had it up to here with you two," Harry said moving his hand to just below his shoulder, "Neither of you can come to the party!"

"Jeez what a baby." Draco laughed.

"Yeah, Harry way to go ruin it. I was just about to get dressed." Ron motioned to his and Draco's flat that was across from Pansy and Ginny's.

"Look I don't care. The only person I cared about getting dressed is the one person who said she's not even gonna go." Harry motioned to Ginny and knelt down to face her, "Look Gin, I'm sorry okay?" Look, I, I was a jerk okay? I'm sorry I yelled. I want you there. I need you there. Look what...what can I do to show you how much I want you to be there?"

"You could drink the fat." Ron suggested.

"Hi, welcome to an adult conversation." Harry grinned.

"No, no, no, wait a minute, wait a minute, wait a minute. That actually sounds interesting." Ginny replied.

"What?" Harry gave her a confused look.

"I think you should...drink the fat." Ginny grinned.

"Yay!" Ron smiled.

"Okay, okay if that what it takes to show you how much you mean to me and how much I want you there, then that's what I'll do." Harry stood p and took hold hold of the glass that contained the fat.

"Ugh wait, let me get you another glass that's been sitting out." Hermione scrunched up her face as she looked at the glass.

"I think this will be fine." Harry said.

"Okay vanilla milkshake, just a vanilla milkshake, with chicken bits floating in it." Harry muttered to himself.

Ron elbowed Draco in the stomach and smiled, happy that Harry was going to drink the fat.

"Cheers!" Harry toasted about to gulp down the chunky fat.

Ginny stood up abruptly and waved her hands, "No! No. No don't, I'll go."

"You will?" Harry asked, surprised.

"You were really gonna do that weren't you?" Ginny asked softly.

"Well, yeah." Harry shrugged.

"You were gonna drink the fat." Ginny leaned forward and embrace him.

"Let's see what else he'll do." Ron exclaimed, excited to see what other things Harry would do for Ginny.

"How about instead you get changed?", Harry told Ron then turned to Draco, "And you give him back his underwear. I'm gonna go get a taxi. I want everyone downstairs in tow minutes. Pansy!"

Draco and Ron turned around and went to their apartment, with Ron doing lunges, "Stop. it. Stop it!"

Harry followed them and Ginny rushed into her room to find something to where.

Pans came out with a red dress on and her dark hair up in a messy bun.

"Harry went to get a taxi. So we --- what are you doing? No Pansy, No!" Hermione spotted Pansy at the phone dialing a number, 3 guess who's.

Message: "Hi this is Richard. Please leave a message at the tone."

Machine Voice: "You have three new messages."

Pansy deleted them, "Not anymore!"

Machine Voice: "Message erased."

Machine Voice: "To record your new message, begin speaking at the tone."

"Hi, uh Richard it's Pansy. Um listen I did something crazy tonight. Maybe I'm getting my period or something," Pansy shrugged, "I don't know. Anyway I beeped into your machine and I heard this message, that, that freaked me out. You know what? Michelle will tell you the rest. I'm sorry okay? And I hope that we can just forget the whole thing. Ok bye!" Pansy sighed, relieved, and placed the phone down.

Machine Voice: "Your outgoing message has now been changed."

"Outgoing?" Pansy turned to Hermione, "Did that say outgoing? Not Outgoing!"

"How did you do that?" Hermione asked Pansy, who was pressing the buttons, trying to erase it.

"I don't know!" Pansy exclaimed.

Machine Voice: "Goodbye."

"NO!" Pansy shrieked.

Harry rushed in, "Okay, okay, okay. I've got two taxi's and no people! Go, go, go!"

"Maybe we can call the phone company. Maybe they can change his message? Maybe they can change his number." Pansy rushed out, her eyes were still wide from shock.

"Yeah I think after this, he'll be doing that himself." Hermione said softly guiding a stunned Pansy out the door.

"Ginny!" Harry yelled checking his watch, again.

Ginny walked put in a green dress that had a split up her left side that went to her knee.

"Wow!" Harry said.

Ginny smiled and walked over to him.

"You...You look, wow." Harry sighed dreamily.

"And I still have about five seconds to spare." Ginny leaned up and caught Harry's lips in a tender kiss.

When they pulled apart Ginny grinned, "Ok that was about seven seconds."

Harry shrugged, "Ah so we're a little late."

"Come on." Ginny chuckled.

"No, oh no." Ginny dragged Harry to the door.

"Oh and by they way..." Ginny turned around to Harry.

"What?" Harry asked.

"I'm going commando too." Ginny smiled.

"Aw." Harry said his top half of his body leaned down, Ginny dragged him out the door before he could say anything else.

"So I said 'Who are you, cro-Magnum P.I.?'" Harry laughed at is own joke whereas everyone at the table just raised their eyebrows.

"Dr. Potter." A man in a white suit walked over to the table, "Sherman Whitfield, London Institute."

Harry shook his hand, "Oh what a pleasure."

Dr. Whitfield sat down in the empty seat next to Harry, which happened to be Draco's, "Well I have to tell you, I was quite impressed with your paper on pre-Cretaceous fossils. Yes, it confirmed everything I'd written."

Draco walked over and stared at the man in his seat, "Excuse me. Hi!"

"Yes?" Dr. Whitfield turned around.

"Well you're kind of in my seat." Draco shrugged.

"What do you mean your seat?" Dr. Whitfield questioned.

"I mean I was sitting there." Draco told him.

"But you got up." Dr. Whitfield raised his eyebrows.

"But I never left the room." Draco motioned to the room.

"But you left the chair area." Dr. Whitfield replied slowly.

"All right that's it. Give me you're underwear!" Draco yelled pointing to him.

The End of the first chapter!

**Author's Note: Hope you guys liked it. I will have the next one out in a week or two, hopefully. Please Review. **


End file.
